


the way you taste tonight

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Light Angst, Multi, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, Jace thinks this might be one of the worst plans he's ever heard. And that's saying something when Clary's last plan was to slap and insult him in a room full of cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you taste tonight

**Author's Note:**

> for [this](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?thread=1019457#t1019457) prompt & because i've done the triad from simon & clary's povs so ^.^

For the record, Jace thinks this might be one of the worst plans he's ever heard. And that's saying something when Clary's last plan was to slap and insult him in a room full of cops. 

Clary thinks they should seduce Simon together, that treating him like a romantic sexed up vampire will fix everything. Or at the very least, will curb some of his self-hatred. (Izzy had jokingly warned him last week that Clary was an art student, but he didn't know what she meant until now.) He tried pointing out the dangers in getting so close to a newly turned vampire, and Clary said she'd go alone if he was too scared. Jace obviously couldn't let her march to a certain death alone. Which brought him to tonight's terrible plan, sneaking Clary out of the institute to pay Simon the no longer mundane a visit. 

Clary isn't happy about taking precautions, but she acquiesces to runes for agility, strength, speed, and stamina before they leave. The last one isn't entirely for safety purposes, but Clary had dutifully copied it onto her skin with the others, and Jace wasn't about to protest- especially if things went in the direction they seemed to be going. Which… Jace likes sex, and he's a little more excited by the prospect of the two of them together than he'll ever admit. It just still seems surreal. It was only yesterday that Clary was kissing him for the first time, and then Simon crawling out of his grave, and now a maybe threesome. (He's used to the strange and weird and unexpected- but he's not used to them being personal too.) 

It's easier to act like they're going to visit Simon to establish that he's still not breathing and undead. A check up, because Jace doesn't entirely trust Raphael- and Clary would be very upset if Simon died again. 

Clary's muttering to herself about Simon, and Jace should probably listen, comfort her. But he's pretty sure if he listens, there's no way he'll be able to bring her to the hotel that already almost had taken her. (At least Simon can defend himself now, and he's only thinking that because it's one less person he has to constantly guard.)

.

The not-so mundane is not-so thrilled to see them. 

“Clary you _can't be here_! I'm dangerous, I'm a vampire! I could- I could- you need to leave. Why did Raphael let you in? You can't be here.” 

Clary's voice is softer than Jace has ever heard, and he completely misses what she's saying- caught on how the softness entrances Simon. And then they're kissing, and Jace is awkwardly staring at the wall. He's pretty sure it's the one he attacked the blond vampire on- and, and they're still kissing. He lets himself look for a brief moment- just to make sure Clary isn't about to get her throat torn out. Jace isn't sure what he's supposed to be doing, it feels like he's intruding but he can't ask- if he asks, Clary might have changed her mind, might say he is, and he _can't_ leave her here with Simon. 

“Jace, come here,” Clary says, and it dimly registers that the two have moved to the couch, Clary half in Simon's lap. She doesn't look like the prey she should like that- Clary almost looks like a vampire herself, seductive and sure. 

“Yeah dude, you um, should,” Simon says, breaking the spell and Jace quietly scoffs, joining them. 

“How's your control?” Jace asks, and with a grin, Clary twists so she's straddling them both, a leg from each and pushing them closer together. 

Simon gulps, “Raphael said it was surprisingly good for-”

That's good enough for Jace, and one hand grounding Clary, the other pulling Simon in for a kiss. It's teethy- not in a vampiric way, not yet- but in a 'was just talking and didn't process what you were doing' way. Jace likes it. 

Jace hasn't kissed a vampire before, and he tries not to wince at the faint echoes of blood in Simon's mouth. He realizes late that Simon doesn't need to breathe, that he has to break away first, and his competitive nature recoils at the thought. Jace keeps kissing him, caring less about the stale blood as the kiss goes on, and doesn't stop until his head feels light. 

Clary's smiling at both of them, kisses each of them fast and wet, pulling out her stele. Jace raises an eyebrow, curious. 

“Forget a rune?”

Clary strips off her shirt then, and Jace can hear Simon's unnecessary breath catch. It sums up his own reaction pretty well, and Clary's dragging the stele over the tops of her breasts in way that Jace will never be able to unassociate from her drawing runes. 

“Simon,” she says, and he yanks his eyes up. 

“Yes?” 

“I trust you,” Clary says, and before either of them can stop her, she slices open the top of her left breast, tossing the stele to Jace. 

Simon doesn't move an inch, in fact, Jace is sure he's stopped breathing. Jace wouldn't believe it if he wasn't here- newborns weren't supposed to have half his self-control, hell older vampires usually couldn't control themselves near open angelic blood.

“Clary,” he groans brokenly, “I want it.” 

Clary's hands cup Simon's face, “Take it.” 

Simon hesitates, and Clary rolls her eyes, hands dropping. “Look, Jace can stop you if needed, but I think you can do this.” 

Simon turns to Jace searchingly, and Jace shrugs. “Sure. What can't I do?” 

It's good enough for Simon, or maybe the scent of Clary's blood is too much, as he leans forward and licks up the droplets until only a thin red line remains. 

“Bite me,” Clary demands, and Jace knows Simon does instantly, sees Clary's face contort with pain and pleasure. 

Jace thinks about pulling him off, isn't sure if Clary realized what she was offering herself up for- but Clary's eyes open then, and she tugs him into a sloppy kiss. She's moaning, rocking her hips into their laps, and Jace's hand plays with her free breast, plucking her nipple out of the bra. Jace pulls back, laying delicate kisses down her neck and nudging Simon. 

Simon sits up rapidly, wide eyed and Clary's blood slipping down his chin. 

“Oh g- _fuck_ , Clary are you? I didn't- are you okay?” 

Clary smiles, grabbing her stele from Jace's lap, and drawing a healing rune over the cut and his bite, and both disappear quickly. 

“See? Good as new.” 

The dawning horror doesn't ease off Simon's face though. “I just- I just _drank your blood_ \- that's not, that can't be okay!” 

Jace rolls his eyes, pulling off his shirt. Simon gulps, and he forgets his point for a moment, smirking. (Shadowhunter bedfellows had never really appreciated his physique as they ought to have. Simon's audible response and Clary's hand clenching his thigh are the right reactions.) 

“We'll repeat as necessary. Bite me,” Jace says, tilting his head away for Simon. 

“That- that doesn't even make sense! That's only going to make it worse- I can't, oh g- _dammit_.” 

“Simon, it's okay. It doesn't even hurt that much, and we can heal. You need to drink blood, that's okay. You're still my Simon.”

Clary presses a kiss on his lips, uncaring of her own blood smearing between them, and when she pulls away, it's only barely. She whispers pretty soft words, moving over to Simon's ear, and Jace can't hear her, not without a rune. But god- the way Simon's fangs poke out at her words, how his eyes darken, make Jace curious. 

And then Simon's flashed forward, and is sinking his teeth between Jace's neck and shoulder. Jace's hand twitches, and he brings it up to hold Simon closer, his other hand playing with Clary's hair. The bite barely hurts at all- he's had runes hurt more before. But then Clary's knee gently shifts forward, and he gasps- partly at the sensation and partly because he has an erection and he feels thirteen again, popping a boner without noticing. 

“Told you he'd like it,” Clary purrs, and Jace can't help an incredulous look, because _what_? 

Clary pats his unoccupied shoulder, “You liked getting slapped, at the station.” 

Jace is about to say, _not in front of so many strangers_ , and his mouth snaps shut.

Simon comes off his neck, and before he can start the 'woe is monster me' speech, Jace kisses him. It should probably be weird that Jace prefers his blood to echoes of someone else's, but Simon tastes so much more familiar now. Tastes like losing a sparring match, a bad bar fight, or the first time he rode a motorcycle- only without the mistakes, the accidents. It makes him feel invincible. 

Jace stops the kiss when his lungs are heavy, and suddenly realizes Clary has gotten up. She's on the far side of the room, by a bed that Jace had noticed when they came in but hadn't really thought about. Clary jumps on it, bouncing with a wide smile. 

“Well? Are you two gonna join me?” 

(It wasn't a race Jace will swear later. Because if it was, he wouldn't have let Simon win, vampire speed or not.)


End file.
